


la temptations

by bluehorizons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Yugyeom just hates Marks guts, but not really, more plot than porn sorry, yugyeom is non binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: Central 97 are just another group of wannabes who are trying too hard to get on the radio, Late Night Vibrations is a good song, just not enough to fit into the pop-rock genre of today.- Mark Tuan, Music Chronicleor alternatively, Mark gives Yugyeom's band a bad review and they're angry
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 29





	la temptations

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this song by mcfly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVgmGWC9oQk)
> 
> this is unbeta-d and it's currently 1am in the morning so please forgive me for any mistakes. ill look over it in the morning I just really wanted to post this!!
> 
> this is also my first smut so please be kind.

_Central 97 are just another group of wannabes who are trying too hard to get on the radio, Late Night Vibrations is a good song, just not enough to fit into the pop-rock genre of today._

_\- Mark Tuan, Music Chronicle_

  
  


While concerts were fun, being backstage with the hyped-up energy and adrenaline from the show was the most important part of the night to Yugyeom. Music was blasting, Bambam was making them some combination of vodka, rum and mixer, Haseul and Sooyoung in a storage cupboard somewhere making out, and Jinsol was flirting with the bar manager to get the band more drinks. Yugyeom was lying on the floor, their usual position after a show, topless and sweaty, trying to fan themselves down. They usually steal Jinsol’s fan, but she took it with her because she’s 98 per cent sure the bar manager has a thing for Asian girls. They eventually get up, dusting down their skirt and stealing Bambam’s drink with a wink and making one for themselves.

It’s at that moment, Jaebeom, the band’s manager they like to claim they found on the streets but, he’s just Bambam’s old guitar teacher, comes into the dressing room. He isn’t fazed when Jinsol comes in behind him with two more bottles of vodka and miniatures stuffed in her bralette. 

“Where are Haseul and Sooyoung?” He asks, despite already knowing the answer, as this happens every time, they play a show.

Bambam is the one who speaks up, despite his mouth being full of chips. “Probably fucking in a storage cupboard somewhere, I think storage cupboard number 1. They didn’t make it back here that’s for sure.”

Jaebeom hums before sitting down, Yugyeom goes to turn the music down slightly, before chugging their drink. Jaebeom asks them to make him one, and the youngest does. The four of them wait in the room, waiting for their rhythm section to get back. Jinsol busies herself with taking off her makeup and helping Yugyeom take off theirs. A good five minutes later, Haseul and Sooyoung come stumbling through the door, giggling, their lipsticks mixed. Bambam snorts loudly and Jaebeom looks away, trying to preserve his ‘innocence’.

“Sooyoung, your skirt is tucked into your panties,” Jinsol says, tearing her eyes away from Yugyeom for a second.

“Is that my skirt?” Yugyeom says, just now noticing. “Please tell me you didn’t ruin it, that was expensive.”

Sooyoung glares while she untucks the skirt. “First of all, thanks for the heads up, second of all, you got it from a thrift store.”

“It was still expensive!” Yugyeom retaliates. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom interrupts. “Can we get back to the matter of hand?”

“You never told us why you were here Hyung.” Yugyeom states.

Jaebeom glares at them, Yugyeom just grins. He digs into his bag and pulls out and some music magazines, from Billboard to the Rolling Stone, which gets the band interested. They all lean in, wondering why Jaebeom brought them.

“The reviews for Late Night Vibrations are out, these are all the ones I got emails about. Before we open them, I’m proud of you guys. I remember when like, Bambam was fifteen and we were next-door neighbours and then he found you guys through like, a fuckin’ app or some shit then you all realised you lived in Upper East Side. Then you started fucking around and now here you are. I’m very grateful to be your manager.”

“You’re such a sap Oppa,” Haseul says, cooling slightly and Jaebeom blushes.

“Anyways, most… of them are positive. The review team of Music Chronicle have always been dicks though so, don’t fuss too much over them.”

And with that, each member of the band takes a magazine, Yugyeom going straight to Music Chronicle, they’d rather read the bad ones first then go onto the positive ones first. They skim quickly, the writer talking about the band’s origins, how they’re one of the biggest LGBT pop-rock bands of modern times. The writer even uses the right pronouns for Yugyeom which they’re surprised at. Then it comes to the actual review.

“What the fuck?” They exclaim.

Everyone looks over to them, curious.

“This asshole called us fuckin’ wannabes, saying we’re trying too hard to get on the radio.” 

“I told you Gyeom, the review team of Music Chronicle have always been dicks. Don’t worry about them.” Jaebeom said.

“They essentially called us dick-suckers to the American radio industry! When we’ve tried so hard to stray from that and create our own stuff. Like, we don’t get all the big bucks’ producers, we have you and the rest of Offshore and that’s it. I don’t see any other Asian pop-rock bands out there either, or if there are, most of them are gonna be cishet.” Yugyeom rants, the rest of the band agree and nod. Jaebeom also humming in agreement before he takes the magazine off Yugyeom.

“This doesn’t define the band. The magazine is very critical. Ignore them and focus on the positive okay Gyeom?”

The youngest nods and after reading all the reviews the band packs up and gets on the tour bus. Bambam and Sooyoung goes to hang out in the communal area while Haseul gets the ingredients out to make food and Jinsol helps her while Jaebeom talks to the driver. Yugyeom decides to freshen up in the bathroom, brushing their hair and washing their face. The bus starts moving as they do this and after they join their bandmates for some food, some ramen Haseul whipped up quickly. And for Yugyeom, life couldn’t get much better than this.

_“ **From @Central97:** New show announced! We’re playing The Novo in LA on the 22nd of June. This will be our biggest show yet! Tickets on sale Friday at 9 am <3”_

_“ **From @latenitesol** : @Central97 FINALLY PLAYING AN LA VENUE ITS BEEN 87 YEARS.”_

_“ **From @Central97:** @latenitesol: We’re as excited as you are! - SY xo”_

  
  
  


“Do you think I was too harsh on them?” Mark says, lounging in his chair, picking at the threads of his shirt. Jinyoung is spinning in his chair, sucking on a lollipop, he pops it out his mouth and licks his lips, knowing it’ll get Mark’s attention.

“Nah,” He says casually. “Every new group needs some harsh criticism after their first hit. It’s how you learn to grow. Then they write some fuckin’ angsty shit dissing you.”

Youngjae. Jackson’s personal assistant walks by at that point. He puts stacks of papers on both Mark and Jinyoung’s desk at that point. He’s no stranger to these kinds of conversations, with them usually getting high in Jackson’s office after hours. He just rolls his eyes and then leaves. Jinyoung flicks through the papers then says.

“Then ya fuck them.”

Mark snorts, “Sounds like you have personal experience kitten.”

Jinyoung smirks at him and nods his head towards Jackson’s office, just as the man comes out of it. “How do you think I got a job here? Did the same thing while Jackson was still in the game.”

Mark snorts and takes the lollipop out of Jinyoung’s hand and takes it into his own mouth, the younger knits his eyebrows in confusion but Mark just ignores the confusion.

“And now you’re the company’s slut?”

He can hear Jackson snort from behind him but Jinyoung just grins slyly, bowing in his chair and crossing his legs, making the skirt he’s wearing shift slightly. 

“Is there a problem with that? You seem to enjoy it.”

“Alright, please no fuckin’ on the desks during hours. I feel sorry for the cleaners sometimes.” Jackson says. “Mark, I need you to do something for me.”

Mark spins in his chair to face his boss, looking up at him. Jackson hands him a concert ticket. Mark takes it and looks over it. It’s a show for later in the month, one by Central 97, the band he just dissed in his latest reviews. He liked the song, he just thought it was too much pop and not enough rock. He’s known for being brutally honest in his reviews, unlike Jinyoung who’s more on the soft side. 

“It’s their first show in Los Angeles, seeing as we’re known for keeping up with the small acts that we review, I need you to go and review it. It’s a press release ticket so you’ll be interviewing them after the show.” Jackson states, even though Mark knows, he’s done hundreds of interviews, with most of them being after shows anyways, it’s hard to do interviews with small bands otherwise.

“Got it, I’ll write the review for the next issue then bring up a draft of questions and tweak them. Should be done by the end of the week for that, including the introduction of them, have a short one prepared anyways.”

“Knew I could trust you on it.” Jackson grins, he then gives Jinyoung his assignment for the week, a similar one but with a bigger band. He goes to leave to find Youngjae but then stops and looks back at the two of them. Mark still has the lollipop in his mouth and Jinyoung’s skirt has ridden up slightly. His eyes check them out quietly before saying.

“Meet me in my office after hours.”

And with that, he leaves. Jinyoung going to get the both of them coffee, pulling his skirt down. Mark gets straight to work, putting his headphones on and listening to the songs assigned to them. It’s a great job he has, getting to be brutally honest while listening to music, some of his favourite things to do. The only thing that bugs him is when he gets a really shit song, and he must at least give some constructive criticism, saying the vocals are good when they’re clearly not. 

It’s not until later, when Jinyoung’s on his knees, sucking Mark’s dick while he sits in Jackson’s fancy-ass CEO chair does he really think about it. There’s music playing while Jinyoung chokes on his cock, Jackson enters the room, not surprised by the scene he enters. 

“Turn that music off will you?” Mark says leisurely,

Jackson chuckles, “Why? It's a cute song.”

“That I’ve heard all fuckin’ day. The vocals aren’t even that good.” Mark states, holding back a moan.

Jackson does as he’s told and turns the song off. The room goes silent apart from the noises Jinyoung is making. “I thought it was good, you’re too harsh sometimes.”

Mark rolls his eyes, moans quietly and guides Jinyoung off his dick. He flips Jackson the bird, who just laughs in response and offers him a drink, which he accepts. He watches as Jackson pulls Jinyoung off his knees and into a heated kiss. The eldest watches with interest before speaking again.

“It’s constructive criticism Jacks, they all need it.”

That makes both Jackson and Jinyoung snort. Jinyoung pulling away to laugh slightly. 

“Constructive criticism? You ripped that ninety-seven group to shreds Hyung.”

“You said that I wasn’t that harsh on them brat.”

“That’s one of your ligh- oh fuck- lighter reviews.” The youngest says while Jackson marks up his neck, sneaking his hand up Jinyoung’s skirt. 

“You’re just too easy kitten,” Jackson says. “In both ways.”

Mark snorts and chugs his drink before getting up and crowding behind Jinyoung. “You like it when I’m harsh baby. Stop complaining.”

**_The NOVO_ **

**_Central 97_ **

**_S O L D O U T_ **

Yugyeom is brimming with nervous energy, it’s their first LA show, they have a new song to sing tonight and loads of reporters are going to be there so it’s not like any other show. They’re making sure the keyboard they use is in working order, Bambam and Jinsol are tuning their guitars while Haseul is doing her makeup and Sooyoung is getting their microphone sorted. They decide to join Haseul, sitting beside her and watching her do her makeup. When she finishes, she offers to do Yugyeom’s, which they accept. While Haseul does their makeup, they close their eyes, just listening to Jinsol and Bambam talk while they sort their guitars. Sooyoung eventually comes into the dressing room, they can hear the click of her phone camera before she comes over to do their hair, which is almost at shoulder length now. 

Jaebeom eventually comes into the dressing room too, talking about the magazines that were there to do a live review or the number of fans in the venue right now. He’s also talking to the staff, making sure everything is working order and that they’re actually ‘ _doing their fucking job for fucksake._ ’ Yugyeom giggles slightly at that, Jaebeom has never been nice when things are going wrong, especially for a show as big as this. 

It eventually comes down to the final ten minutes, standing backstage, staff are shouting, Jaebeom’s saying encouraging words but they don’t hear any of it. All they can hear is the crowd. Bambam claps a hand on their shoulder, a concerned look asking if they’re okay. Yugyeom breaks out in a grin and nods. The lights drop and they go out on stage.

It’s halfway through the show where they decide to take a little talking break, Sooyoung mentions how lucky they are to be there, going into the mushy details. They all express their thanks and have a little banter. It’s after this that they decide to introduce their new song.

“So, we released a song about a month ago?” Yugyeom starts. “Called Late Night Vibrations, and it got us onto the charts which we are extremely thankful for. You guys are amazing.”

They take a sip of water before continuing. “This meant we got a couple of magazine reviews, but there was one that really stuck out to me. Saying we were trying too hard for the radio. Well, guess what, we don’t care. I know you’re here, cause we have an interview with you after this.” 

Yugyeom smirks and Jinsol and Bambam start playing their guitars while Haseul starts with the drumbeat.

“Here’s another song for the radio.”

The song goes down a treat, everyone in the venue loved it. Yugyeom and Jinsol wrote the lyrics together, Haseul helping with the beat and writing the music. It was about not giving a shit what people thinking about them, noting how everyone looks the same in the dark, so even the people hating them could be at their concerts. It also noted the privilege in the music industry. 

The show ends eventually ends. Yugyeom is very hyped up, running on adrenaline which is the same as every show but this time it’s different. It combined with nervous energy about the reception of the new song but also nervous energy about the reporters. They pace backstage in the dressing room for a hot second before the first reporter comes in. The band sit through the same boring questions repeatedly. One reporter messes up Yugyeom’s pronouns and is transphobic, calling Haseul by her deadname so they chuck him out. Jaebeom is still cursing him out when there’s a knock on the door.

A man, around the age of Jaebeom, is standing there, he’s half in the room, judging the atmosphere in the room.

“I’m the last reporter tonight, but I just saw the last guy being escorted by security, so I get if you don’t want to continue.” He says.

“Mark Tuan, Music Chronicle….” Jaebeom says, Yugyeom’s curious look turns into a glare at the name of the magazine being mentioned. Jaebeom turns to look at Haseul first. She says she’s up for it, but she might not answer questions as she would usually. Mark nods and tells her its completely valid. Jaebeom then turns to Yugyeom.

“I’m up for it. I’m not passing it up.”

Mark sets up his recorder and Jaebeom briefs him quickly talking about pronouns specifically and things not to mention. 

It starts off simple, asking about how the band started and how they found each other. He also asks about their struggles as a band who are Asian and openly LGBT. He doesn’t go into detail, but he also asks Haseul, Sooyoung and Yugyeom how they felt specifically, due to none of them being cis. Jaebeom interrupts telling him he has no right asking that. Haseul tells him to stand down.

Mark apologises, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to know how their experiences are different, a couple of my co-workers are trans and Jackson employs people experienced in the music industry, I’ve never interviewed a group so diverse.”

Yugyeom kind of let’s go a breath they didn’t know they were holding. “Thank you for explaining, we’re just shaken up.”

Mark nods “Completely understandable, please just tell me if you feel uncomfortable.”

Yugyeom finds it hard to hate Mark, he’s extremely respectful but as soon as he mentions Late Night Vibrations and the new song, Yugyeom remembers the rage they felt.

“You know we write all our music ourselves, the only help we ask for is from Jaebeom Hyung’s friends. Our fans are responsible for getting us on the radio, and we didn’t expect it at all, so we are extremely grateful that it got our music out to more people. It’s Central 97 genre, not pop-rock, we release what we want. If you think the new song is a dig at you, well that’s on you. Sooyoung wrote that song and we appreciate her efforts, we didn’t pay any writers.” Yugyeom spits out.

The rest of the band is stunned by Yugyeom’s words, the youngest has never lashed out like this before. Mark and Jaebeom also seemed shocked. Yugyeom also finds themselves not being able to calm down, so they grab their water bottle and walk out. Jaebeom apologises for Yugyeom’s actions, Mark stops the recording and smiles softly.

“Don’t worry about it, I know I was harsh and I’m sorry I assumed. This won’t affect the review; they had every right.” 

Yugyeom had retreated to the tour bus, trying to calm themselves down. They knew what they said was out of hand, but also Mark was intimidating and pretty and they couldn’t control themselves. They look at themselves in the mirror and think,

Can you be angry because someone is so hot yet so infuriating at the same time?

_“ **From @mtuan93:** My article with @Central97 is in the next issue of Music Chronicle, we talk about their backstory and the issues they’ve faced in this industry.”_

_“ **From @Central97;** We’re in LA for another week! Still at the NOVA, tickets on sale tomorrow morning, show date is the 30th of June <3 **”**_

Mark buys a ticket for the next show. He can’t help himself. He doesn’t tell Jackson or Jinyoung either, he does mention it to Youngjae, but the man couldn’t care less. Yugyeom seems like an enigma to Mark, they’re very difficult to understand. Mark will admit he’s looked at fan accounts, watched behind the scenes of music videos and previous tours. They seem so different from what Mark has encountered. They’re also extremely hot, and Mark knows they hate his guts, but it doesn’t stop him from finding them attractive.

Show day is different, it’s the same setlist as last time and Mark is closer to the stage this time. Yugyeom is wearing a skirt this time, with a cute fishnet top. They’re smiling and bouncing around the stage. When they leave to get ready for the encore, Mark persuades security to let him past, claiming that he’s here to complete the interview from last week, flashing them his press pass. He can hear the band go back on stage. 

It’s then he encounters Jaebeom. The man is confused but Mark explains he just wants to talk to Yugyeom and talk it out. He waits backstage for them. Yugyeom freezes when they see him and goes to storm off. Mark catches their arm. Yugyeom glares but because it’s so loud, Mark has to lean in to say,

“I want to talk to you, in private.” 

Yugyeom reluctantly agrees but looks for Jaebeom’s permission first, the elder giving them a short nod. The younger follows Mark away from the backstage area, and into storage cupboard. Mark turns the light on while Yugyeom leans on the wall.

“What do you want?” Yugyeom says, almost in disgust. 

“I told you, I want to talk to you. I need to apologise.” Mark says calmly.

“Go on.”

“I’m sorry I assumed things about you and the band.” He runs his hand through his hair. “It was unjust of me”

Yugyeom is still glaring at him, “Why are you so fucking hot yet so fucking annoying?”

Mark stops for a second and looks confused. “What?”

“You think you’re all that, you probably get your dick sucked every day or fuck every day, I bet you have girls all over you. You criticise tiny bands and ruin their hopes and dreams yet you’re still hot.”

“Um, I don’t like girls?” is all Mark can think of saying. 

“Thank fucking god for that.” Yugyeom pushes off the wall and crowds themselves into Mark’s space, the younger looks down at him and quirks their head. “Well, what are you waiting for asshole?”

Mark catches on, and grabs Yugyeom’s neck and pulls them into a kiss, which gets hot very quickly. He moves forward, which pushes Yugyeom back into the other wall. Tongue eventually gets involved, and Mark starts stroking up and down one of Yugyeom’s thighs, the skirt starting to ride up. When Yugyeom pulls away to catch their breath, Mark takes it upon himself to kiss up Yugyeom’s neck, not biting but leaving marks that will last on the right side of not long enough, so people don't get suspicious. Yugyeom moans loudly, catching Mark off guard. 

“Sensitive neck huh?” He chuckles.

Yugyeom glares at him, “Shut the fuck up.”

Mark pinches their inner thigh for that, which results in a whine. He shoves his hand higher up Yugyeom’s skirt and starts to palm them through their boxers. Yugyeom’s head falls back against the wall with a gasp. 

“Your skirt is so cute baby.” Mark says, “Would be ashamed if you ruined it huh?”

Yugyeom doesn’t protest when Mark shoves their boxers down. They’re already hard, and leaking slightly, just from a little bit of making out. Mark spits in his hand before taking their dick into his hand. They whimper loudly, closing their eyes tightly. Mark grins, before pumping them slowly.

“You’re just sensitive all over, sensitive neck, sensitive thighs, sensitive dick. Wonder what else is sensitive.”

Yugyeom is moaning loudly at this point, not caring about who walks past. They know at the entire band and at least three staff members know what they’re doing in this closet. It’s not like it isn’t obvious, the light in a usually dark closet. It makes Yugyeom’s heart race, the prospect of someone finding them like this. It’s at this point where Mark thumbs at the sensitive head of their dick, they gasp and open their eyes.

“Do you like that baby?”

Yugyeom nods enthusiastically and moans. Mark just continues.

Mark could tell Yugyeom was about to come, the evidence was written all over their face, with their eyes being closed, face scrunched up. Their moans were also high and whiny. Mark takes his hand away.

Yugyeom’s face goes from euphoria to confusion in a matter of seconds. 

“I told you, I want to ruin that pretty little skirt of yours.”

On things Mark Tuan has learnt today, is that it only takes edging Kim Yugyeom twice to make them cry. It’s evident by the way their mascara is running and how they’re sniffling, wiping their eyes and smudging their makeup.

“Do you want to come?” Mark asks.

Yugyeom nods, almost pathetically, a loud sniff and whimper follow. Mark decides to give in. finding them way too cute not to. He keeps thumbing over the head of Yugyeom’s dick, the younger squirming with this touch, his body not sure if they want to stay close to the pleasure or get away from it because it’s too much. It builds up to the point where they’re babbling, saying nonsense that Mark can’t decipher.

They tense up, and before Mark knows it, Yugyeom is cumming all over his hand and the inside of their skirt. Mark works them through it gently, moving his hand away then Yugyeom paws at his wrist. They stand in silence for a second, waiting for the younger to catch their breath. Mark wipes Yugyeom’s cheeks, getting rid of the streaks of mascara and the tears. Yugyeom mutters a thanks.

Once they’ve caught their breath, they ask “What about you?”

Mark blushes slightly. “Uh, I’ll get off when I get home. You look exhausted.” He wipes his cum covered hand on his jeans. “You should go get some sleep.”

Yugyeom nods and pulls up their boxers. “Uh, thank you. I’ll see you around?”

“Hopefully, I guess. I hope to be interviewing you a lot more often.”

And with that they part ways, Yugyeom making their way to the tour bus, their bandmates finding them changed and asleep on the couch and Jackson and Jinyoung ending up with a text in their group chat, asking if they can meet at Mark’s ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is here so please follow me!!


End file.
